


Mel's Turn

by serendipityxxi



Series: Helping Hands [2]
Category: Melissa & Joey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In S3 Joe 'accidentally' hits Mel's boyfriend in the crotch with a pool cue so they can't have sex. Mel decides Joe must make it up to her since it's his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mel's Turn

Mel lay in bed, awake, annoyed and something else. And it was all Joe’s fault. She huffed a sigh as she turned over for the twentieth time. She glanced at the clock. 11:00. Joe would be leaving soon for his date with the bursting barista. She turned onto her other side, away from the clock.

No, that wasn’t fair.

She threw back the covers and a few minutes later stormed down the hall determined to catch him and yell at him some more.

“This is your fault, Longo” Mel announced, once more invading his room, “and so you are going to have to make it up to me!” she demanded, bathrobe flowing behind her as she flounced in.

Joe looked up calmly from his tablet. “You rang, Burke?” he asked sarcastically setting the tablet aside.

“I did,” she agreed, moving to loom over him where he lay in bed in his pajamas looking as innocent as it was possible for Joe Longo to look. “You. Broke. My. Boyfriend.” She poked him in the chest with each word. “And so you owe me two, possibly three orgasms tonight and one for each day that he’s incapacitated,” she growled.

Joe’s eyebrow went up. “That’s all he’s giving you, Burke?” he asked with a smirk, ignoring the way his heart sped up or the tightness in his formerly loose pajama pants.

Mel really wanted to punch him, but she also wanted something more. Mel scowled. “Don’t even start, Joe,” she warned. “This is tit for tat. I didn’t let you suffer. Now it’s your turn.”

Joe grinned broadly at the tit for tat comment then surprised Mel by grabbing her just under the spot where her butt met her thigh and hauling her onto the bed. She sprawled across his chest with a squeak of surprise. Before she could do anything else Joe kissed her, hot, wet and dirty with plenty of tongue. His hand palmed her breast through the silk of her bathrobe and her nipple pebbled so swiftly it hurt. Joe kissed his way down her neck, his free hand fumbled with the tie of her bathrobe until it was loose and slipping off her shoulders. Joe wasted no time in moving to caress all her soft curves. She was smoother than silk beneath the robe, warm and pliant as he spilled kisses down her chest and across her breasts. He could have made a crack about her being sure he’d cave to her demands but who was he kidding? He was always a sure thing when it came to Mel Burke.

Mel pulled her tank top over her head in one smooth move, shaking out her hair in its carefully tousled waves behind her. She paused - to give him a moment to appreciate the view, he was sure - and Joe bit back a laugh, feeling a rush of fondness surge through him. She was adorable, even when she was being bossy and demanding orgasms. He had to take a moment to remind himself that this didn’t mean anything, it was just one friend paying back another.

He glanced into Mel’s eyes and then looked away, focusing instead on her heaving cleavage in that bra. Joe paused to appreciate the effect of the white lace against her creamy flesh. He didn’t doubt for a moment she’d put it on before coming to find him. He knew she didn’t sleep in one. He’d been tortured on many a late night when Mel couldn’t sleep and had lain on the couch watching tv with her nipples clearly printing through the thin fabric of whatever shirt she had on. She was getting impatient, he could tell so he turned his head and began to run kisses down her neck, across her chin, to her ear. He sucked her earlobe between his lips and Mel groaned. He kissed the sensitive flesh behind her ear and listened to Mel hiss.

This is exactly what she’d wanted she thought, threading her fingers through Joe’s hair.

His hands came up to undo the front snap of her bra and slid below the cups. Her breasts fit the palms of his hands perfectly and he took great pleasure in dragging the palms of said hands over her nipples, moulding and squeezing her flesh softly drawing quiet gasps. He’d been thinking about doing this since she’d ignored him and called him a crazy person at their first meeting. He’d been dreaming about returning the favour since she’d ‘helped him out’ all those years ago.

Mel groaned softly, arching her back to press more firmly into his hands. So many guys acted like they were squeezing oranges when they got their hands on a girl’s breasts, but not Joe. The rough calluses on his palms from weightlifting scratched against her soft skin. His palms swirled over her nipples making them contract. She squirmed at the sensation and then he pinched at her right nipple. She squeaked out a “yes, please” and Joe did the same to her left.

Her gasps turned to whimpers when he bent his head and sucked first one and then the other sharply, letting them go with wet thwip sounds. Her hips started rocking against his, seeking some sort of relief for the tension he was building between her legs. She could feel Joe through his jeans, long and hard because of her and it made her breathing come in sharp gasps. She was playing with fire here and they both knew it but she really needed this. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips and arched up against him, pulling him down to her and ground her clit against the hard cock in his jeans making Joe groan harshly deep in his throat.

Joe was all too aware of the thin layers of fabric that separated him and Mel from crossing a line they had been dancing around for over two years now. Her heels pressed in against his ass as she rocked against him, and he swore he could feel the heat of her through his pants. His cock throbbed as she rubbed herself shamelessly against him and Joe could feel his resolve slipping. He needed a distraction before he went too far.

He slid a hand between their hips and immediately zeroed in on his target, pushing below the waistband of her pajama pants and into her panties. He cupped her pussy with his fingers, panting against her lips as both their eyes widened at the contact. Joe slid one finger between her lower lips and Mel knew what he was feeling, she was hot, wet and slick on his fingers.

“Have you been like this all night?” he asked, his voice a rough, low growl that sent a thrill of arousal up her spine.

“Yes!” Mel complained, planting her legs on the bed to give him better access. Her clit throbbed. She was so on edge. Blessedly, Joe took pity on her. His thumb found her clit and he went straight to rubbing it, starting with large circles, bringing them in smaller and smaller.

“Faster,” she begged and he moved his hand away entirely.

“Joe!” she cried but he only slid his fingers down to her opening, getting them good and wet before he moved back to her clit.

Mel’s hips squirmed, her thighs trembled. Joe continued kissing her neck as her breath began to come in short, sharp pants as his fingers moved faster and faster against her. He wasn’t out to tease or make this last, he had two more orgasms after this one to see to after all. She needed to come and he was going to do his best to help her do that as quickly as he could. Joe found a rhythm that worked for her and kept it up and Mel loved it if the flush spreading across her chest and up her neck, was anything to say about it.

“Joe,” she gasped, her pupils huge in her face, and he knew she was close.

He moved back down to suck on her nipples, quick sharp pulls, right, then left, alternating swiftly. All the while he kept rubbing her clit in tiny slick circles that had her gasping his name, her hips bucking as her body spasmed beneath his. Joe watched her face throughout her orgasm, entranced by the play of emotions across it. They lay still for long moments panting afterward.

Finally, Joe kissed her cheek and moved off her body realizing he must be getting heavy by then. “Ready for round two, Burke?” he smirked and dragged the scruff on his chin across her neck. Mel wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he blew cool bursts of air across her nipples, they furled even tighter like pink buds. She had gorgeous breasts, he thought upon getting a clear look at them, firm and smooth and pale with pretty pink nipples that were so responsive. Mel had a big enough ego though, Joe wasn’t going to tell her that. Instead Joe dragged his scruff down the center of her torso, his fingers untying her pajama pants blindly. He dropped kisses around her belly button while his hands worked to divest her of her pants and panties in one swoop. Mel lay back against his pillows looking lazy and sweet and sated. Joe had to work hard to quash the emotion in his chest. Instead he turned to the task at hand.

Joe settled himself between her legs, ignoring the throbbing of his cock as he ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. His thumbs moved over the slick flesh of her pussy, parting her lower lips and holding her open to his gaze. She was pink and wet and swollen and the small button that was her clit still stood out clearly, begging for his attention.

Who was he to deny her? He owed her two more orgasms after all. Joe blew a steady stream of cool air across her clit, making her writhe on the bed. He pointed his tongue and licked from her opening straight up to her clit, ending with a flourish. He parted her folds and sucked on her inner lips, drawing his pointed tongue against the tender ridge of flesh that joined the two making her squirm. He licked every inch of her pussy in turn before returning to her clit. It was swollen and sensitive and Joe laved it with the flat of his tongue making Mel hiss. She slung her legs over his shoulders and Joe slid his hands under her butt, raising her higher so he could reach better. He sucked her clit into his mouth and feathered his tongue against it, making Mel go rigid in his arms.

“Oh God, Joe,” she gasped.

Joe grinned smugly and dropped a kiss to her inner thigh, then a small bite and followed that up with another open mouthed kiss.

“Joe,” she groaned, drawn out and impatient. He moved back to her clit, licking in circles around and around the tiny nub of flesh. She was so wet by now that his chin was soaked with her juices and he sincerely hoped she thought of this the next time Austin went down on her. He wanted her calling his name. He spread her lips apart and sucked precisely on her clit once, twice, three times and she was gone, bucking against his face with the intensity of the sensation. He got to watch it all up close as her pussy clenched through her orgasm.

Joe didn’t wait for her to come down from this one, he moved back in and started lapping at her clit again, short sharp strokes.

“Joe!” Mel cried. “I can’t” she whined.

“You said three, Burke. What am I? Someone who doesn’t pay his debts?” he teased. He slid two fingers into her and quickly established a rhythm, giving her four short quick strokes and then one long deep stroke, four short, one long. She threw her head back against the pillows and writhed on his hand while Joe did his best to keep from grinding his cock into the bed. God, she was hot. He wanted to… well to be honest he wanted a lot more than to just fuck her and so he kept his pants on and focused instead on Mel.

“Yeah Burke, that’s good isn’t it?” He teased. “You like that?” he gave her a particularly deep thrust, curling his fingers against her g spot. “Yeah, I knew you would. Come on Burke, move those hips, I want to see you.” Mel planted her heels on the mattress and began meeting his fingers, thrust for thrust. Joe’s free hand came up to rest on her mound and rub at her clit which was almost too sensitive to bear the stimulation.

“Yeah, Burke, come on, fuck my hand like you’d fuck my cock,” he encouraged, the words spilling out before he really thought about what he was saying. The way she'd fuck him if they were going to go there which they clearly were not except, she moaned and clenched around his fingers like the idea was as good for her as it was for him.

“Joe...” she groaned.

“You can do it, Burke,” he insisted, still pumping his fingers into her. “Come for me,” he locked eyes with her. “One more time, Mel, come for me.”

It was the Mel more than anything else that had her dropping her head back against his pillows, she threw her arm over her eyes and worked her hips in tandem with him. Joe swirled his thumb around and around her clit while she made breathless little mewling noises. 

When he glanced up her fingers were twisting her own nipples and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Joe had ever seen. He ground his own hips into the mattress helplessly and moved to suck on her clit in sharp, rhythmic pulses. Mel’s legs tightened around his neck and then she was coming, bucking against his face and spasming around his fingers as her pussy convulsed.

Joe waited until her breathing had slowed and laid one final open mouthed kiss against her mound then pulled away.

He crawled back up the bed to flop down beside her. The seconds ticked by in mounting silence. Finally Mel got to her feet, pulling back on her robe. “Thanks, Joe,” she said sweetly, patting his cheek.

“Sure, always glad to help a friend,” he said agreeably.

His fingers itched to pull her back down and into his embrace. This had been a mistake. He should say … something. Before he could figure out what though she’d grabbed her clothes and left, sneaking back down the hall on tip toes to avoid waking Rider. Joe flung his hand up over his face and let out a long low groan.


End file.
